Damsel In Distress
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Elsa was not the clubbing type. Really, it just wasn't her scene. The smells, the noise, the thudding beat that made her want to tear her ears from her skull and made her whole chest vibrate. And yet, that is exactly where she currently found herself. She spies a redheaded damsel in distress and vows to save her from the creepy guy with horrendous sideburns. Modern AU one-shot.


Just a little one-shot that popped into my head. No real warnings apply other that light swearing.

Regretfully, I do not own Disney nor the characters.

* * *

Elsa was not the clubbing type. Really, it just wasn't her scene. The smells, the noise, the thudding beat that made her want to tear her ears from her skull and made her whole chest vibrate. And yet, that is exactly where she currently found herself. Immersed in the dull flickering lighting, crushed by the bodies of complete strangers as she tried to make her way off the dancefloor into a more secluded area. The smell of sweat and stale alcohol burned her nostrils as she fought against the urge to gag. The DJ was playing some kind of "song" if it could be called that, but to Elsa it was more like nails down a chalkboard. Men from every corner were leering at her, their eyes roaming her body suggestively as she cringed away and counted down the seconds until she could leave this hole and scrub away the filth. It was _so_ loud, too loud, how on earth did anyone manage to have any kind of a conversation when they had to yell at the top of their lungs to have a chance at being heard?

So that begged the question. _Why_ was she here?

Kristoff, that's why. The burly blonde had "requested" (demanded) that she accompany him on a night out to celebrate his twenty-first birthday. Although when he had asked her she was sure he said dinner and yes, okay they did start off with dinner but she'd somehow been tricked into entering this hell hole on the premise that it would be "Just one drink." Pfft. Where was her friend now? Oh, that's right, snogging some random guy in a darkened corner of the club leaving Elsa long forgotten and left to fend for herself.

Elsa finally made it to the bar and ordered herself a drink, if she was going to be forced to stay in this place she was definitely going to need some alcohol to dull the pain. She sat at the bar with her back straight and her legs tucked together demurely – a picture of sophisticated grace. She held her drink in her lap, both hands delicately holding the glass steam as she took small, dainty sips. She looked around from her perch and watched as scenes unfolded around her. There were boys kissing girls, girls grinding against boys, girls kissing girls and boys kissing boys. All in all, the dancefloor resembled more of an orgy than anything else and the thought alone was enough to make Elsa shudder in repulsion.

She shifted her gaze to the outside area, it looked cooler out there, the heat from the sweat and writhing bodies inside was stifling – she was sure it would smell better too. With that in mind Elsa slid from her seat, fixed her light blue form-fitting dress and tailored black jacket and began to make her way outside. Her hips rolled and jutted with each step, she couldn't help it, it was these darned heels that were to blame, the sheer height of the things naturally made her strut.

As she stepped out into the beer garden a gentle breeze blew through the courtyard, her long platinum-blonde locks flowing out behind her as she surveyed her new surroundings. It was still crowded out here but not as overwhelming as inside and certainly not as loud. The smell of cigarette smoke filled her lungs but it was decidedly better than the smell of vomit and sex inside. She noticed most people out here were small groups of friends – no doubt wanting to escape for a few moments of fresh(ish) air and the ease of conversation without the throbbing beat of the "music", which would most likely cause their eardrums to bleed. There were a few couples dotted here and there, flirting unashamedly or making out with their latest romp.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of red caught Elsa's attention. She turned her head and found herself gazing upon the most beautiful woman to have ever graced this world. She wore her fiery hair in twin braids that fell over her shoulders and rested upon her petite chest. Her skin appeared to be slightly tanned, although that could just be an illusion created the vast smattering of freckles that adorned her exposed flesh. Even from this distance Elsa could tell that they were like a constellation of stars and she found herself wanting to map them with her fingers and lips.

The youthful woman appeared to be a few years younger than herself and exuded a childish charm. She wore blue denim skinny jeans and an olive button up blouse. She had left the two topmost buttons left open, teasing Elsa with a sliver of tantalising cleavage. Her feet were covered with thigh-high black boots with a slight heel and Elsa figured she must only be an inch or so shorter than herself.

What caught Elsa's attention the most though, was the girl's eyes. They were the most fascinating colour and Elsa couldn't figure out if they were bluey-green or greeny-blue. They seemed to change each time Elsa looked over, they reminded her of the sea, one she would willingly drown in.

The girl in question seemed to be getting propositioned by redheaded man with the most outrageous sideburns. Elsa watched the interaction between the two with mild curiosity. The man seemed to be trying hard to come across as charming and kind (no doubt in a bid to bed the poor girl), he must have paid her some kind of flirtatious compliment because said girl was now looking away coyishly and giggling into her hand. The man reached up and tenderly tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. Elsa had expected the woman to lean into his touch or flirt in return but instead she turned her head away and took a step back.

Elsa sat up a little straighter in her seat as she strained her ears to try and pick up on snippets of their conversation.

"I've been… whole life…own place" She heard the man say, missing a few words in between.

"…with you." Wow. Just wow, that voice was like a call from heaven, despite the sharpness in her tone, the copper-haired girl's voice was something of a melody and it made Elsa's heart flutter madly.

"Love… open door" The man reached out and stroked his hand over the girl's shoulder and down her arm. She shook him off and took a step back, the male mimicked her movement and took a step forward forcing the freckled woman to keep backing up until she ran out of room.

The girl was now cornered against the cold wall, her eyes kept flicking down to the ground and back up to the other redhead who had now placed one hand on the brick behind her shoulder and the other clasped her hip, pinning her in place. She looked so helpless, so submissive and vulnerable.

Before Elsa knew it, she was standing and moving towards the cowering girl. Something inside her was telling Elsa to protect this woman, to save her, to stop this slime ball laying a hand on her.

"I'm not interested. I-I'm gay! Please, just leave me alone!" The young woman pleaded, her eyes darting about nervously as she tried to push the man away.

"All girls say that," He replied cockily, "You just like playing hard-to-get, but I bet you're just dying to take me home. I bet you like it rough don't you princess? It's always the shy ones who scream for more." He growled as he pushed himself upon the woman.

"Hey!" Yelled Elsa. "That's my girlfriend, get away from her!" She pushed the creep aside and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "play along." She whispered in her ear. The redhead faux-giggled and kissed Elsa's cheek for a moment Elsa got lost in the sensation of silken lips caressing her warming skin, when they parted tingles remained and Elsa could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Thanks for the drink Snowflake, you were gone a while, was the bar busy?" The girl pried Elsa's drink from her hand and took a sip. Elsa felt flustered at both the pet name and the fact that the woman's lips had just covered the lipstick mark on her glass.

"Ah, yeah. Busy." Elsa gulped.

"Thanks, I needed this." The redhead cupped Elsa's chin, turning her head to face her own and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. Heat erupted from the touch, sparks flew and fireworks went off inside her chest. It took Elsa a few moments to regain her footing and she was sure she looked like a soppy puppy dog.

"That was hot." Commented sideburns. "How about you both come back to mine, I do love a good sandwich." The man was looking the girls up and down with a disgusting smirk on his face that Elsa wanted to freeze right off.

"Back off. We're not interested." Elsa shot the man the fiercest look she could muster and it appeared to have been quite effective as she watched the guy take a step back and throw his hands up in surrender.

"Suit yourself, I'm not looking for trouble." His voice wavered, his arrogance faltering as he stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Just a quick lay." Blurted the girl by Elsa's side.

"Bunch of fucking dykes." The man spat and skulked off before either of the girls could react.

"Oh, my god. Thank you so much for saving me back there. I kept telling him to leave but he wouldn't and then he had me pinned up against the wall and I couldn't do anything and he wouldn't take no for an answer even when I told him I was gay and he told me it was just a line girls use and then…" The girl ceased her ramble as a deep blush adorned her face. "Anyway, thanks. I appreciate it."

Elsa giggled demurely into her hand, gosh this girl was adorable. "Anytime." Elsa replied sincerely.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing my rescuer's name?" The strawberry blonde asked flirtatiously.

"Elsa, I'm Elsa."

"I'm Anna." She replied, holding out her hand for Elsa to shake.

 _Her name! Even her name is adorable, Ah-Nah_

"Hi."

"Hi- Hi me? Of course, you were saying hi to me, I mean who else would you be saying hi to? Heh." Anna stuttered nervously.

Elsa giggled once more. "You look beautiful." She said.

"Thank you! You look beautifuller, I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna's cheeks were impossibly red by this point and her blush had extended down her neck and chest. "It's colder than I thought."

"Oh, here have my jacket." Offered Elsa as she took it off and draped it over Anna's shoulders, allowing her hands to linger there for a moment. The redhead snuggled into the warm item and breathed in deeply, inhaling the blonde's scent as she smiled serenely.

"Thank you." She muttered softly.

"You're welcome." Replied Elsa, giving her a kind smile.

The pair stood in a peaceful silence for a few moments, allowing themselves to relax and enjoy the other's company. Elsa wasn't sure if it was just her imagination but everything seemed quieter now, calmer, the music wasn't as loud and the night air was fresh and crisp.

"You won't get cold, will you?" Anna asked with concern.

Elsa shook her head. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

A sudden strong wind blew through the courtyard, whipping a lock of auburn hair in font of Anna's eyes. Tenderly, Elsa reached out and tucked it back behind her ear. Teal eyes locked on cerulean ones as Elsa allowed her hand to rest on the girl's cheek. She watched as the girl trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and then released it before the tip of her pink tongue poked out wetting her lips.

Elsa's eyes flittered up and down between the girl's gaze and mouth as she slowly began to lean in.

First she felt warm breaths gently puffing against her face. Next it was their noses that grazed and bumped. And then finally it was the incredible softness of those satin lips.

The kiss was tender at first, tentative and light. Elsa pressed forward as her heart thrummed happily in her chest and her stomach summersaulted around. Anna returned the pressure and began to move her mouth against Elsa's. The blonde brought her other hand up to tangle in the fine curls at the base of Anna's skull as she swiped her tongue along her lips. Anna's breath hitched as the kiss deepened, her tongue coming out to play with Elsa's. Two freckled hands clasped onto the blonde's hips, gently kneading the supple flesh. It was sweet and tender, there was no urgency, no dire _need_. Yet, at the same time it made a powerful emotion build from within Elsa, it was as though she had suddenly found something she never knew she'd lost and she felt an immense wholeness fill her entire being.

Unfortunately, just like all good things, the kiss had to end. Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's and sighed peacefully.

"Wow." Anna whispered against Elsa's lips. She brought her own hands up to rest on the blonde's that were still cupping her face. "That was…"

"Incredible." Elsa finished as she pressed another soft kiss to Anna's lips.

"Can I just say something crazy?" Asked Anna as she slid her arms up Elsa's and linked them behind her neck.

"I love crazy." Replied Elsa softly.

Anna took in a deep breath and locked her eyes on Elsa's. "I know I've only just met you and maybe it's alcohol talking or the rush from kissing you. But with you I feel like I've found my place and it's nothing like I've ever known before. Our mental synchronisation, can have but one explanation, you-"

"-And I" Chimed Elsa.

"Were just meant to be." Both Anna and Elsa concluded at the same time. The pair giggled as their lips met again.

"I don't want this night to end." Murmured Elsa.

"Me either, I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna sighed hopefully,

"Me too." -A pause- "Hey, can I say something even crazier?"

Anna giggled and nodded her head gently.

"Come home with me, because I really can't bring myself to say goodnight to you."

Anna leaned in and kissed Elsa again, the kiss lingering a little before she took her hand and began to lead her towards the door. They were just about to leave the club when the man with the outrageous sideburns grabbed Elsa's arm. He'd clearly downed a few more drinks since she'd scared him off and he was swaying on the spot.

"You again." Spat Elsa.

"Aww, come on babe, I'll show you a good time." The man slurred.

"Take your hand off me." Growled Elsa as she tried to pry her arm away.

"You don't want her." He spat at Anna. "She's got a frozen heart, just look at her. But come with me babe and I'll teach you a thing or two about true love." The man stumbled back, he grabbed Elsa's free hand and tried to pull her away. Elsa looked up and glared at him fiercely as she yanked herself free.

Anna held up her hand to Elsa and gave her a look that said, "let me handle this". Elsa nodded and took a step back. The redhead strode towards the man, her head held high.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She said confidently. Anna made to turn back to Elsa but suddenly span in place to face sideburns again, raised her fist as she grabbed onto his shirt and punched the guy square in the nose. The sheer force sent him flying back, crashing a pile of chairs behind him.

The girls giggled as they linked hands and walked out of the club together.

"You punched a guy for me?" Elsa asked in a mixture of shock and awe.

"I love you." Replied Anna sweetly as if it was the obvious explanation.

The girls kissed again and they all lived happily ever after…

 _The End_

* * *

…All except for Hans (aka sideburns, duh!) who found himself working on a farm. One day as he was shovelling horse manure into a large trailer, a sudden a freak snowball appeared out of nowhere and flew towards him, hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying back into the large pile of horse shit.


End file.
